Slender Fortress
by Icecrafter
Summary: It was all fun and games in Team Fortress 2. Until now. We grew greedy. We broke rules. And we committed sins against Science itself. But doing such acts created a legion. We birthed the new definition of fear. And in doing so, we created the new meaning...of suffering.


**A/N:Hey. This is the Fanfic bout the tf2 gamemode/plugin Slender Fortress. The summary is taken from the official trailer. hope you enjoy! Oh and lots of gore. Be warned.**

**SLENDER FORTRESS**

Chapter 1

Gutters

"Ok maggots! You know the plan. Mann Co. wants us to get the documents and get out! Anyone gets in our way and we destroy them!" The Soldier barked at his teammates. The mercs nodded half-heartedly.

The truck brought them into a garage where a Mobile Task Force soldier guided them down a dark staircase and reached a heavy iron door. The MTF soldier turned to face them. "Alright, put all your weapons in this crate."

There was a cry of outrage. "Mann Co. doesn't want anything destroyed. All of you trigger happy asylum men-"

The soldier was cut short when the Soldier aimed his shotgun. "You will allow MY men to take our weapons or I will shot you where it hurts then hang you from a tree by your tongue!"

The sixteen soldiers around pointed their automatic weapons at the mercs. "You may keep the melee weapons of yours." The mercs grumbled but listened anyway. The MTF gave each merc a flashlight and a backpack and the door opened (courtesy of the Heavy) and the nine men walked in. A MTF soldier called out. "Those backpacks are connected to each other. New technology!"

The Sniper, with his great vision looked around. There were large sewer pipes leading to different intersections with machines of sorts. At that moment, a howl reverberated across the gutters.

"Vhat was zat?" The Medic asked, gripping his Ubersaw in his right hand.

"Look! Something was here!" The Spy bent down in the sewer waters, trying not to get his suit dirty. He stared at some footprints in the sediment. _Zzztt!_ The Spy's invis watch short-circuited. "Oh merde!"

The mercs began splitting up, with the Scout going with the Pyro, who marched happily away. The Soldier and the Demoman headed in the same direction. The Heavy and the Medic walked together while the Engineer smacked his scrap metals with his wrench and with some sort of magic trick or something made more batteries before heading off after the Scout and the Pyro. The Sniper and Spy headed off alone.

The Scout waded through the sewer water and spotted a document. He put it into his pack before heading off. The Pyro walked straight past one and the Engineer hurriedly grabbed it.

The Soldier and Demoman reached a T-intersection and split up. The soldier walked behind a generator and grabbed a document. He swiftly turned to the sound of a chainsaw being revved up. "Show yourself maggot! If it's you Scout… I swear-"

He didn't complete his sentence before his head fell off into the water.

Heavy and the Medic walked cautiously through. To keep their spirits up, Heavy started singing loudly about the Volga Boatmen. "Medic?"

"Ja?"

"Do you think something in sewers?"

"Maybe. Are you…scared?" Medic taunted.

"Me? Afraid of what? I am big war hero! Heavy fears no baby!"

Medic smiled. "I justwant to dissect a new canvass. HAHAHA!"

Footsteps echoed behind. Medic grabbed a document and kept it before whipping out the Ubersaw in his right hand and the Amputator in his left. A chainsaw revved up and both mercenaries saw the hanging head.

"Run NOW!" Medic yelled and both broke into a sprint, Heavy's GRU helping him to keep up. Medic took a glance behind and saw the man with the chainsaw running insanely quick, the chainsaw held high in the air as he chased.

"Heavy Go!" Medic yelled. He turned around and readied his saws. "You vill get no further!" The Sawrunner charged without stopping. The Medic swung but the Ubersaw was ripped out of his hand and the saw blade went up and the down, chopping his head into half.

The Scout tried his best to run but the slime was stuck to his shoes, rendering him about as fast as the Pyro, who for some reason wasn't slowed down.

"Oh look! Mum's gonna be proud!" Scout beamed as he grabbed another document.

Pyro wandered through a tunnel filled with balloons as candy rained down and a scout cherub sung behind him/her. What was that sound. Oh! Just a friendly band member playing a keytar! Pyro happily grabbed a lollipop. Scout turned around to see Pyro's stomach get completely ripped apart as Sawrunner steeped past it.

"Oh my god. AHHHH!" Scout screamed and dashed through the sewers. The Sawrunner blazed through, the saw cutting at the ceiling. The scout dashed behind a generator of sorts and started praying.

"Please. Don't look at me…" The Sawrunner walked away.

"Phew. YOU SCARED? HUH?" He yelled. Feeling satisfied, he turned around to see a bloodied body, head hanging, chainsaw in hand. Scout screamed as the Sawrunner sliced his hands off and blood spurted out. Sawrunner howled in delight as he stabbed it through the Scouts stomach and cut his entire lower body into half.

The Spy heard a girlish scream and immediately guessed it was the Scout. Although he gave no care for his son, he was worried about his wife. He crouched as low as he could without getting a dirty suit and walked down the sewer. The first thing he noticed was the blood splattered everywhere: on the walls, floors, machines, even the ceiling.

He looked over the corner and screamed.

The Engineer let out a surprised yelp as he bumped into the Spy. "Hey there you snake. I thought you were dead!"

"Shut up labourer. Where is ze Scout?"

The Engineer's face fell. "Our dear Scout and Pyro are six feet down under I'm afraid."

The Spy gasped and pushed past the Engineer. The adjacent tunnel was basically flooded with blood and there was a body with intestines and organs hanging out. The Spy buried his face in his hands. How was he going to explain this? There was no respawn…was there? A solemn song started to play and the Spy turned and glared at the Engineer who was strumming on his guitar.

"Labourer?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there respawn?"

" . Probably not!"

The Spy was about to mutter out a profanity when he heard a chainsaw revving up at the end of the tunnel.

"Labourer. Stop strumming and run. I advise you do that now."

"I can't son. I can't walk when I'm taunting. Ask the developers about that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm done!" The Engineer called out before smashing the guitar onto the ground, shattering it with a ear-cringing sound.

The Sawrunner howled in anger and started sprinting. Both men ran off faster than they had before, turning through corners. The Spy ducked behind a wall as the Engineer kept running and soon, the Texan's footsteps disappeared in the distance. He escaped. The Spy held his breath as Sawrunner stopped nearby and scanned the area. The killer moved in his direction.

The Spy took his cigarette and tossed it into the water, distracting the Sawrunner for a second and he sprinted down the same pipe as the Texan did. Sawrunner howled as he gave chase, moving erratically and flailing the chainsaw in every direction.

The Engineer ducked behind a machine and caught his breath. He had escaped for the moment but needed to communicate with the Spy. His brain whirred to life and he opened his backpack and yelled into it.

The Spy heard the voice from inside his pack and opened it halfway. Of course! The backpacks were all interconnected! The Spy immediately called for help as he could not run for much longer.

The Sniper's voice butted in that he had found another document and was immediately silenced when the Engineer smacked him in the face. "Spy! I ran down a T-intersection. See if you can find one and you can bring him to me. Actually not the best idea."

The Spy noticed a T-intersection. "I see one!"

The Engineer heard footsteps.

The Spy took a glance back to see Sawrunner slash and rip open his pack. Luckily, the documents were leaning towards the Engineer's side and stayed inside. "I'm turning left!"

"No! Left's a dead end!" The Engineer cried out.

Too late the Spy and Sawrunner had entered. The Spy felt a surge of adrenaline and blazed forward as fast as he could and ran straight into a metal grille. "No!" He slammed on the grill as hard as he can. He heard the footsteps slow down. Sawrunner knew he had his next victim trapped.

"Labourer. Tell my wife I love her." The Spy dropped his backpack down and drew his butterfly knife out.

"Spy? Spy! Are you there?"

The Spy gripped the knife tightly, whirred around a corner and lunged, aiming at the remaining muscle that held the head to Sawrunner's body. He slashed and stabbed as hard as he could, tearing the muscle and gouging into Sawrunner's head. Sawrunner raised his chainsaw and in a swoop ripped Spy's body into half.

The Engineer got out from his hiding place and walked the other way. Spy was dead but he had to survive. A howl echoed and the Sawrunner ran down the pipe. Engineer started sprinting again and bumped past…the Demoman. "Tavish run!"

"Uh?" The Sawrunner leapt onto him and pinned him down. The Demoman roared and placed his Ullapool Caber into the remains of the killer's neck. The Sawrunner rammed the chainsaw into the Demoman's throat and ripped his head off. But not before the Caber was twisted.

**KABOOM!**

The Engineer heard the explosion but forced his tired legs to keep going. Finally, he reached another generator with a document on it. He grabbed it and placed in and walked down a sewer pipe, into a grill. He turned back only to hear a howl. This time, he cursed out loud. Footsteps came closer and a chainsaw revved up. The Engineer sat down in despair. Almost all his teammates were dead except perhaps the Heavy, Sniper and possibly Soldier.

Then he realised. If he could get respawn working again he could bring them back. He had to live! He racked his brain before realising the answer was once again the backpack. He opened it and struggled through just as Sawrunner rounded the corner and charged. He pushed a zip open and dragged himself through.

The Sniper yelled in surprise as the Engineer climbed out of his backpack. "Hey Sniper! What's popping up around here?" The Sniper growled. "Other than you, Dell, nothing. Except the final document." The Sniper smugly smiled as he grabbed the last document and placed it in. "Now we go home. The exit's right there."

The Sniper walked down and his head was immediately skewered by a chainsaw, which revved up and tore his head apart, bits of skull and brain matter flying out. The Engineer raced down the pipe and slammed on the exit door. It opened and the Texan leapt in. The iron shutter slammed down.

The Heavy headed for the exit, knowing the documents were all found.

The MTF squadron aimed their guns at the Engineer. "Where are the documents?"

He felt around him before realising he had not taken the backpack.

The Heavy lumbered through before realising the killer was behind him. He ran like hell towards the exit as Sawrunner gave chase again. He ran out of breath as he jumped a railing and turned around for a look. Sawrunner's head was now hanging by a few muscles and his chest area had been blown outwards like by a bomb. The injury was slowing him down and he probably would have butchered the Heavy without his wounds. The Heavy dragged himself as fast as he as he could and lifted the iron door, ducked under it and dropped it. Just before it hit the ground, the saw blade went underneath and lifted the door up.

The Heavy, Engineer and six MTF soldiers strained downwards, avoiding the chainsaw while the rest aimed underneath and fired, to no avail. Even against so many people, the Sawrunner still managed to slowly lift the gate up. The Engineer slammed his wrench against the blade but it was immediately WRENCHED out of his hand.

"Hey! No puns!" The Engineer scolded.

One MTF soldier went a little too close and the chainsaw ripped his vest and a hand grabbed him into the gutters. He was heard screaming and blood splattered everywhere. A chopped up leg was thrown in.

The Heavy finally snapped. He let out a battle cry and let go of the gate. Without the strength of an elephant helping, Sawrunner easily lifted the door up. "For Medic."

The Heavy threw his fist forward and slammed it against Sawrunner's face, ripping every muscle in his neck off, basically decapitating him. The Sawrunner was also thrown back. The Heavy proceeded to shut the door, locking Sawrunner in.

"Thank you." A boat will take you back to Thunder Mountain." An MTF soldier said.

The Engineer nodded, already preparing to make a new respawn.

Inside the gutters, all was quiet. Then, Sawrunner picked up his head and it slowly reattached to his neck. He revved up the chainsaw, howled and charged at the gate.


End file.
